An Old Ally Returned
This is a New Story of Venz412 Characters * Paw Patrol show Characters * Franco(Debut) * Andres * Vicente * Son of Darkness * Mayor Humdinger Plot An Old Friend stay It all begins a day on the Embassy where Vicente is on the Lobby tending to the persons and just as then A young Pup entered the Embassy. ???: Vicente?! Vicente turns around and sees his old Pup Friend. Vicente: Franco? Is that you? Franco runs and Licks Vicente. Vicente: Of course.... hehehe... I missed you. Franco: Yeah... Vicente notices Franco wearing a Paw Patrol Pup tag. Vicente: I see you join the Paw Patrol after Andres.... Franco: Wait... the King is here? On Adventure Bay?! Vicente: yes. He recently is the Guardian of the Iron cross. The warrior of Barkingburg Franco: Let me guess.... My close friend of the Paw Katipunan and the Commander of the Cazathan Armed forces. Franco: I will access my staying Visa here. Vicente: Sure thing. Vicente activates Franco's Visa. Franco: Looks like a rescue Organization joins Andres? Vicente: You mean the Paw Patrol? Franco: Is Ryder sir. Still here.... Vicente: Yeah. As the leader of the Paw Patrol, Guardian of the Paw Cross and the Subordinate leader of the Paw Katipunan. he and the other Pups. should be on the lookout. Franco and Vicente goes outside. Franco: So. Where is the Lookout you have been talked about? Vicente: That!(Points the Lookout) Franco: Can I go there? Vicente: Yeah. since I accessed your Visa. and your Vehicle is ready to zoom towards the Lookout. Franco: Really?! Vicente: Follow me at the Back. Vicente and Franco heads at the Back of the Embassy and Notices a Pup house. Vicente: It's A pup house for you. Franco: For me? Vicente: Just jump in and sees what Happened.... Franco jumps in on the roof and a slot opened. and suddenly his Pup House became a Motorized Tricycle. Franco:yip-yip. Wow! Maraming Salamat Vicente.(thank you) Vicente: No problem for my Student... Vicente: Now Andres and Ryder are shocked to see you again.... Franco: Yeah. I am ready with my new skills to harness too. Franco zooms away and heads for the lookout A surprise At the Lookout Ryder and the Pups are having a ninja duel Chase: Liger Step! Ryder managed to Block Chase's Attack but.... Andres: Chra! Lightning paw(Charged towards Ryder) Ryder jumps and Andres charged Chase instead. Chase, Andres: Ow! Ryder: Are you two okay?! Chase: Yeah. I am okay.... Andres: Ayos lang. Suddenly... ???: Fire Release: BOMB BLAST Cannon! Andres: I know that move.... Fire Release: Bomb Blast Cannon Ryder: Andres I will support you. Fire Release: Bomb Blast Cannon. the 3 fires the Fire from their mouth and suddenly. a Pup Charged towards him happy. ???: Sir! I missed you.. Ryder and Andres familiarized the Voice. Ryder: wait.... That's... Andres: Franco! the 3 stopped the attack. Ryder and Andres stands down while Franco stands in all fours in front of them Franco: It's been awhile. Sir Ryder, Captain Andres. Ryder: Been long since then. Andres: Yeah. Chase and the other Rushed to the Two. Chase: Ryder. Who is this(Points to Franco) Ryder: Oh. This is Franco. Andres' Squire Franco: Nice to meet you Chase. Vicente told me everything about each and every one of you. Zuma: Weally? Franco: Yeah. Zuma. Yes. Andres: Everypup. you know that Franco is my Squire or Student under me and Ryder. Rubble: So Ryder. How do you know Franco? Franco: Looks like you Interested to tell my tale. Franco the Squire Franco: I am a Squire under Andres' Mentorship. I wished to become a knight of the Cazathan Empire. and I realized that my Sir is a Member of the Paw Patrol. I decide to be a knight by first leading into Andres into be his Squire. Chase: Are you willing to be a real knight? Franco: I will do whatever it takes.... Ryder: So Andres... Do you train Franco? Andres: Yeah. I teach him... From being a warrior, Helper to leader. Skye: Wow. Franco: I even journeyed to the Philippine Isles to aid my guild there. Franco: Just like the Paw Katipunan. I became a member as a Kawal(Guard) Andres: I don't know about that. Who let you joined my organization? Franco: Procopio did sir. Andres:Ah. my younger Brother.... Franco: Oh. Andres: You know paw patrol. Franco is also the pup son of a governor. Franco: You mean... my former family. Ryder: Franco? What are you talking about. Franco: I am a son of a governor of a town somewhere on the Philippine Isles. after my family disclose the ties between the people and government. I decide to go myself in exile and head for Cazatha. just as that night I was weakened and losing strength after I walked from miles. I passed out. just as then Andres adopted me and have a choice to let me train under him to be a knight. and years have passed I decide to go home and now. I became an experienced Squire and trained at the mountains alone. and help the town I sought to rebel and now the Residents became good to me. Ryder: Wow.... I never heard of that. Andres: You grown strength as I noticed earlier. Pups: Cool! Franco: You can say that again.... Chase: So Franco What brings you here on our city? Franco:I think i Need time to explore myself here. See you later then A Turnabout Franco left the Lookout and Suddenly 3 goons goes near him and Capture him! Franco: Help! Tulong! ???: QUIET!(Smacks Franco) Franco passed out and lucky Sends a Signal for the Help. and Franco is tossed inside a van and heads for Foggy Bottom. At the Warehouse..... The Goons Carried Franco with a white towel tied on his Mouth and 2 Ropes tied on his Paws and his Pup pack Removed at the same time. and heads inside. The Goons throw Franco inside a cell at the Warehouse. ???: Boss We're done. Mayor Humdinger: Well done. Now the Paw Patrol are now weakened for now before they Discover their lost pup pal here.... hehehehehe. ???: I am ready to aid you again. Mayor Humdinger: You're welcome to revive you... Son of Darkness Son of Darkness: Now then I shall beat this pup out! Mayor Humdinger: I think we need strength to defeat our mortal enemy: ANDRES and the Paw Patrol. Franco activates a recorder on his Pup tag recording the enemies threat and puts it on distress. At the Lookout. Andres: Where's Franco? Chase: Looks like your squire is having fun touring around our city eh, Andres. Andres: Ah, Yes Chase. Ryder goes near Andres. Andres sense something is happening to Franco Ryder: Andres, What's wrong. Andres: Oh. Nothing.... Just as then A vibration heard on Ryder's Pup pad. Ryder: Who could it be?(takes out his Pup Pad and notices a distress signal)A distress signal. Andres: Let me see. Ryder pushed the pup pad screen and a voice speaks. Franco(Voiced): Paw Patrol I have been captured by a goon and takes me to a warehouse that I send you. it's located on Adventure bay. the enemies have a mission: TO DESTROY You. Now I need help to rescue me for real... Huff.... I can't lend a paw for now... looks like they beaten me up. Now It's up to you now to save me. Franco.... The Transmission Ended. Andres: NAKU PO!(My god) Ryder: What's going on? Andres: Franco is being pup napped by The Goons of the Son of Darkness. Chase: Wait we finished him off the last time.... Andres: That's what I thought. We finished him off and I think he is getting Stronger now and revived as Well thanks to your Evil mayor Ryder. Ryder: Wait.... Mayor Humdinger escaped the Prison? Andres: Yeah. and now he's hold up at a warehouse. We can locate it using your pup pad Ryder. Ryder: With a holy water the Paw Cross. we will defeat the 2 enemies. Marshall: Yeah. the Paw Patrol is ready to help you Andres. Andres: Thanks. The Paw Patrol goes along with Andres. Andres heads to his Hut and activates his Paw Patrol vehicle. Andres:Ruff! Bolo!(Unsheaths his bolo from his Pup pack, Swirls it in a circle on the air and sheaths it back and his Pup house transforms into a Paw Jeepney.) Andres: Are you ready. The Paw Patrol are decked in their Gear. Paw Patrol: Handa na!(Ready) Andres: Tara. Let's Roll. The Paw Patrol rides on Andres Jeepney and zooms for Foggy bottom Dire Base. At the Base.... Andres: Looks like we are here. Zuma: So scary dude..... Andres: Be brave everyone... now then.... Andres busts the Front door. and the Paw Patrol walked with Andres to find Franco. Andres: Franco! Just as then. 19 Goons are now in Position preparing to Ambush the Paw Patrol. Goon 1: They are here. now Mayor Humdinger: Let them go near.... and... Ryder sensed them. Ryder: AMBUSH! Take Cover! The Paw Patrol find cover and the goons fires the Paw Patrol. Andres: you sensed them Ryder. Chase: Andres. we are outnumbered. we are 8 and they are 19 what are we gonna do. Andres: Chase, Marshall I need you two to aid me to defeat them. Marshall: Ruff! Water Cannons!(Unpacks his water cannons) Chase: Ruff! Launcher!(Unpacks his Tennis ball Launcher) Andres: Ruff! Pup Pistol!(Unpacks his Pup Pistol) Andres: Ryder, Rocky use your pup pad and Radar scanner to Find Franco. Ryder, Rocky: Yes Andres. Andres: NOW! Andres, Marshall and Chase defeated 19 Goons using their weapons. just as then Zuma: Dude that was quick. Andres: Yeah. Ryder: Andres I found Franco. Andres: Great. Let's go! Mayor Humdinger: Looks like they managed to kill my men. Son of Darkness: We are ready. Duel At a dark quarter on the Warehouse. Andres walks in along with the Paw Patrol. Chase: Andres Look!(Points to a pup tied on a chair, Beaten, and weak) Andres:(gasp) Franco! Andres and the Paw Patrol runs to Franco. Ryder unties the Ropes and a towel. Franco: uhhh.... Paw Patrol?.... Andres: Ruff! Holy water!(sprinkles a holy water on Franco and his wounds healed) Andres: You are well now. Franco: Oh! Thanks. Skye: Wait the holy water can heal too?! Andres: Yeah.... after a friendly advice too. but I need to keep it supplied no? Ryder: Okay then Let's get outta here. As the Paw Patrol runs away. ???: LOCKDOWN NOW! Andres: Wait! Everyone noticed that the Doors and Windows are Locked. and they are trapped inside. ???: Not Going anywhere. Just as then the leaders arrived In Power now.... Andres: Heh... I know it's you two.. Son of Darkness: You think you will outsmart us just like the Last Time! Ryder: So.... You Weakened later again. Just as then Mayor Humdinger used his Power: Enhanced speed and Attack and Slashes the Paw Patrol except Ryder, Franco and Andres. Pups: ARAY! Ryder: Pups! Ryder gathers them and Tends each of them. Son of Darkness: Aw... how cute... But this Ends HERE!(Charges to Ryder and about to attack but.) Andres: Ruff! Kalasag!(Shield) (Activates the Paw cross shield and at the same time Blocks the attack.) Son of Darkness: Ikaw!(You.) Andres: Franco, Help Ryder to aid the Pups while I take care of the two. Franco: Sige Supremo!(Yes Sir) Andres: Humdinger and the Son of Darkness... Before them! You need to get through Me! Ruff! Bolo! Paw Sword!(Unsheaths the Bolo and Paw Cross Sword) Mayor Humdinger: hehehe... this is gonna be fun... Mayor Humdinger and the Son of Darkness charged Andres and the clash begins. Andres managed to block the 2's attacks. Franco: I will heal you pups. Chase: That will be better Franco. Franco forms a Hand seal. Franco: Mystic Paw! Franco heals 6 pups and their wounds are gone. Chase looks around his body and see his wounds are gone. Ryder: Pups. your wounds are gone. Skye:(Looks on her body). Yeah! Zuma: Thanks Fwanco! Franco: Huff..... now.... We need to help Andres... Ryder can you and the Pups boost him up? Chase: Where's Andres by the way? A rumble heard. Andres: aw.. Franco: It's... Paw Patrol: ANDRES! Andres: gh. The Paw Patrol and Franco rushed to Andres. The Duel Conclusion Andres: Huff.... Puff... Andres tries to stand up but failed. Franco: SIre! Just as then the gang arrived and goes near Andres. Son of Darkness: You still managed to never give up are you? Paw Patrol: Never! Mayor Humdinger: Well then.... The Son of Darkness and the evil mayor Charged Ryder but.. Ryder:(Picks the Paw Cross from his Pocket) Rocky!(Transforms the Paw Cross into a shield and blocked the attacks) Son of Darkness: You! Ryder: You will pay for what you did to my Pup! Chase!(Switches the Shield into a Sword) The Son of Darkness and Ryder are having a Duel while the Son of Darkness carries a Sword to Par With Ryder. Franco: Pups, Boost Andres. I will try to help Ryder. Ruff! Bolo!(Unsheaths the bolo from his pup pack) Franco: Sir I am on my way. Mayor Humdinger: No Think so! Mayor Humdinger Charged Franco a delivers a strong blow while Franco blocks all of the Attacks. Franco: Fire Kick!(Enfulges his Paw and Kicks Mayor Humdinger's Chest and sends him to the Son of Darkness) Franco Looks on Ryder. and now Ryder: Yah!(hits on a wall) Franco: Sir!(Rushed to him) Ryder: Huff.... Franco..... Franco: Sir. Ryder: Huff.... I will give you my powers temporary. Franco(Thought):Sire.... Ryder: Focus on the 2. Hand of Fire! Power of the Paw Cross! Ryder's power is given to Franco temporary. Just as then the 2 charged Franco but intercepted by.... ???: Chase Tech: Lariat Son of Darkness, Mayor Humdinger: Yah!(Hits on a wall) Franco: Thanks for saving me pup. ???: I saved you again Squire. Franco realized the Voice. Franco: Andres?! Andres: Still alive. Franco: You are now having powers? Andres: same as you... Franco: How do you know? Andres: Close your Eyes. Franco: why? Andres: Just do it. Franco closed his eyes. Ryder(mindlinked): Franco.... Franco: Ryder? Ryder(Mindlinked): I gave you the Powers of a Guardian temporary so use it to defeat the 2. Andres and the Pups should help you too. Franco: How? they are not here. Zuma(Mindlinked): Not alone dude. Franco: Zuma! Zuma(Mindlinked): Me and my pals are under Andres' Mindlink for now. we will aid you to defeat the evil mayor and the Son of Darkness once and for all. Chase(Mindlinked): Yeah we are here with you every step of the fight. Franco: Thanks.... Franco Opened his eyes. Andres: So you feel them now right? Franco: Yeah... I feel their strength and power within me.... Just as then.... Son of Darkness: Huff... You think you 2 will beat us?! Mayor Humdinger: Heh... (performs his battle stance) you're bluffing right? Andres, Franco: RUFF BOLO!(Unsheaths the Bolo from their Pup pack and infused with lightning and fire aura) Never! The Son of Darkness is now emerging his weapon: A Sword. Son of Darkness: Now you 2 must FALL! Andres launched an all out attack against the Son of Darkness while Franco launches the same attack to Mayor humdinger. Mayor Humdinger: I will never be beaten by You!(Tries to Land a punch on Franco.) Franco disables him using Ryder's Whip. Franco: Rh. Removing of the Evil Power by the Paw Cross. RAH! A bright light infulges Mayor Humdinger and his Aswang Powers goes to Franco. and Franco Passes the Power to the Son of Darkness. The Mayor passed out. Son of Darkness: Thanks Squire!(Activates his mace and Hits Andres!) Andres: Ah!(hits on the ground.) Franco: Sir! Andres is critically wounded. Franco rushes Towards him. Andres: Squire..... Franco: I will finish this.... Franco, Andres: HERE AND NOW! Son of Darkness: well then...(Influges his Sword in Dark Chakra.) Franco: Ruff! Bolo! Chase!(Unsheaths the Bolo and the Paw Cross Sword,) Franco: Rah.(Infused the Bolo in Fire and the Paw Cross.) The 2 Charged the Attack. Andres: Franco..... Franco looks down on him. Andres reaches his Paw to him. Franco Closed his Eyes Andres(mindlinked): Ready My Squire? Paw Patrol(Mindlink): You can do it.... Paw Patrol knight! Franco: Everyone..... Son of Darkness: Oh.... Franco feels a light aura around him.. Franco: Let's end this..... Son Of Darkness: TORMENT FOR YOU! The 2 Charged towards each other and Franco Stabs the Son on of Darkness in the Heart. and with the Power of Light the evil destroys and gone forever. Franco: Huff.... Mayor Humdinger wakes up... Mayor Humdinger: Uhhh... What happened? Franco tells what happened. Mayor Humdinger: Seems I have no Interest to revive him again no? Franco: NEVER! Mayor Humdinger: I think I will ally from now on and Trust to you... Franco.... even though we are enemies. Franco: Count on it. Franco heads to his Andres' jeep and chronoshifted from foggy Bottom warehouse to The Lookout. A new member When The Jeep arrived after the Chronoshift. Franco goes down to the Ground. Franco: Mindlink REMOVE! Suddenly in A ray of light shine in front of Franco and the Paw Patrol showed up from a ray of light Franco: huff... Puff.... Ryder: Franco you did it! Franco: Huff.... Puff.... Marshall: Yeah. Andres: Well done Squire. Franco: Huff.... Puff.... Zuma and the Gang gathered Near Franco. Andres: Looks like we need Rest for awhile then... Franco passed out. Skye: Franco! Ryder goes near Franco and feels he has no pulse and has various wounds. Ryder: looks like Franco is wounded... very bad! Andres: I know... let's take a rest. I bet he deserved it and in fact us too. Everyone: Yeah..... Ryder carried Franco and the Paw Patrol Pups heads inside the lookout and everyone takes a sleep for the next day. NEXT DAY Franco:(Wakes up) Ah.... Whew. Franco tries to walk but falls into the floor. Franco:aw. huh.... Just as then Andres arrived. Andres: Looks like you are recovering well. Franco: Huff.... Puff.... Franco notices Bandages around his Body Andres: Good morning pal. Franco: Good Morning. Franco turns his head on the left and noticed 2 bowls. Andres: Come on. let's Eat Franco: Okay. Andres and Franco eat their breakfast. and finished. just as then..... Ryder:Paw Patrol... To the Lookout! Pups: Ryder Needs us! The pups heads for the elevator until.. Marshall, Franco, Andres: Wait for us! Franco reached inside and laid out. Franco: Wow. I made it.... Pups: (laugh) The pups headed topside and ready their gear while Franco and Andres decked in Rescue and Squire uniforms as well. as they arrived They Formed a line Chase: Paw Patrol, Ready to action Ryder! Ryder: Thanks to come up here pups. I have an announcement to make Pups: Huh? Ryder: Looks like we are having a knighting and a new member of the Paw Patrol. Andres step Forward. Andres steps forward. Andres: Franco. Franco: Hm? Andres: Kneel. Franco kneeled down. Andres: Ruff! Bolo! Andres unsheaths his Bolo. Andres: Franco Hidalgo. Are you swearing to be knight. with all your heart and soul. offers a life for his allies under the blade. Franco: I do! Andres: As a member of the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Are you swearing to serve Adventure bay and its allies saving one at a time. lend a helping paw. Franco: I Do. Andres:(landing blows on Franco's Shoulders using his Bolo) As a king of Cazatha, Paw Patrol member, Supermo of the Paw Katipunan. I dub you Franco Hidalgo, Paw Patrol Knight! Franco: RA! The Pups howl in excitement. Andres: Ruff! Bolo away.(Sheaths the Bolo back inside his pup pack) Ryder: Franco. Since you saved us and yourself too I bet you deserve to stay with Andres. Franco: Really?! Andres: I repay the kindness and loyalty back to you. brother. Ryder: There you're Pup house is ready down the Slide now. Franco runs and heads down to the slide and lands on the roof on his pup house and His Pup house transforms into a vehicle: A Passenger Tricycle. The Paw Patrol followed Franco and heads down to their Vehicles. Andres: Wow... Nice Tricycle Franco. Ryder: Who gave it? Franco: You invented it and passed it to Vicente as a gift for me. Franco revs his vehicle. Franco: See ya AWAY! Franco zooms towards Adventure Bay! Paw Patrol: Hey Wait for us! The Paw Patrol Chased Franco towards a New and rising sun. Franco(Thought): Heh.... I love this life! END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Action Category:Slight Violence Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story